Happy Xmas war is over
by Dillon
Summary: Songfic to the John Lennon song. Insipidly sweet. Mild shonen-ai.


Happy Xmas (war is over) songfic

Title: Happy Xmas (War is Over)

Author: Dil

Summary: Intended as a Christmas fic, became a day-after fic. Still works, I think.

_So this is Christmas. And what have you done?_

_Another year over, and a new one just begun._

Seto Kaiba knew he didn't have much time left.

He'd have to be quick if he wanted to get this done.

_And so this is Christmas. I hope you have fun._

_The near and the dear ones. The old and the young._

He walked through the streets, looking for something, some sign.

_A very merry Christmas. And a happy new year._

_Let's hope it's a good one. Without any fear._

Every fiber of his being screamed for him to go home.

To tell Mokuba he couldn't do it, forget about it altogether. 

Nobody would ever know.

Only him, Mokuba, and the silent, eternal stars.

_And so this is Christmas. For weak and for strong. _

_For the rich and the poor ones, the world is so wrong._

Every fiber but those that mocked him, called him an idiot.

Reminded him with the vision of Mokuba's sad eyes, disappointed.

The thought of cold stars, staring down, mocking him with memory.

And he would know, always.

Kaiba sighed. Yes, he would do this. Tonight.

He walked on, searching.

Finally, in the light of a doorway, a flash of gold.

Kaiba smiled, pushing his hands deep in his pockets.

He walked toward the doorway, though every step wanted to go back.

_And so happy Christmas, for black and for white._

_For yellow and red ones. Let's stop all the fight._

Jonouchi was just mildly pissed. 

He could not believe he'd agreed to this.

Cleaning up after Honda's Christmas party.

Stupid bet.

And now, when he was almost done,

just finishing sweeping the last of the mess out the door,

who should show up to make his evening _really_ suck?

That's right, Seto Kaiba himself.

Somebody hated him.

Jou sneered "Come to laugh at the puppy, rich boy?"

_A very merry Christmas. And  a happy new year._

_Let's hope it's a good one. Without any fear._

Kaiba took a deep breath, barely easing the butterflies in his stomach.

More than butterflies, something like birds.

Evil, metal birds. With razors.

This wouldn't be easy, he knew.

But it had to be done.

_And so this is Christmas. And what have we done?_

_Another year over. And a new one just begun._

"It's the day after Christmas, p-Jonouchi" 

he spoke, wearily, remembering at the last moment to use Jou's name. 

"Can we just be civil, please?"

Jou smirked. 

"I guess. Why? Do you need something?" 

He spoke with a slightly sarcastic tone, but managed to be inoffensive.

Kaiba smirked back, leaning forward.

His hand rested on the doorframe above Jou's head.

Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Maybe" he breathed, with a glint in his eye.

Jou rolled his eyes.

"What could _you_ possibly want from _me_?"

Kaiba smirked again, but this time his eyes were sad and serious.

"I made a resolution to do something.

Mokuba found out, and now he won't let me come home.

Not until I've done it."

Jou looked confused.

"Kaiba, you make resolutions on New Year's. Not Christmas."

Kaiba laughed, a short, slightly bitter sound.

"I did."

Jou's eyes widened in understanding.

"Ok. But what does this have to do with me?"

Kaiba smiled, leaning even closer.

"Everything" he whispered "It has everything to do with you"

Jou swallowed, resisting the urge to step back.

"How? Why would I have anything to do with your resolution?

You're really starting to freak me out here, man."

Kaiba stepped back, his eyes dark, deep blue, shimmering slightly in the light.

"I'm sorry, Jonouchi."

Jou looked at him in slight shock, uncomprehending.

Kaiba sighed deeply, looking down.

"That was my resolution.

To apologize to you. 

I've been cruel to you, through no fault of your own.

I want to try to be kinder in the future.

Maybe, someday, we could be friends?

I just wanted to ask your forgiveness, so perhaps we can start over."

Jonouchi stared in shock, seeing a tear slowly track down the taller boy's face.

The normally cold, confident teen had probably not slept well in days.

He was nearly falling apart before Jou's eyes.

And he was totally sincere.

Kaiba straightened, his hands again deep in his pockets.

His eyes were still unable to meet Jonouchi's

Jou swallowed, considering.

"I- I dunno, Kaiba. I can't say as we'll ever be friends, but I'll try if you will.

I can't really forget, but I can forgive you, if you can forgive me."

Kaiba stared.

Jou smiled.

"I haven't exactly been an angel myself. I'm sorry, Kaiba."

_And so happy Christmas. We hope you have fun._

_The near and the dear one, the old and the young._

Kaiba's eyes softened, and he smiled slightly, looking over Jou's head.

Jou looked up, confused, and blushed.

_A very merry Christmas. And a happy new year._

_Let's hope it's a good one. Without any fear._

"Heh. Guess I missed some.

It's the day after, so I don't think it…"

He was cut off as he noticed Kaiba leaning closer.

"Oh. Really."

War is over, if you want it. War is over now… 

Blue eyes smiled at brown, which smiled back.

Lips met in a soft midnight kiss, and pulled back, laughing.

The taller boy ducked as the other scattered soft snow over brown hair, 

And the boys ran away, laughing.

The resolution was fulifilled.

As laughter filled the late night air,

A thumbtack

Bent by it's hasty insertion

Released it's tenuous hold on the wooden doorframe

A sprig of mistletoe fell into the pool of light on the doorstep, forgotten.

_Happy Christmas._


End file.
